


Hungry for my Dragon's Cock

by xDirtyMindx



Series: New Kinks in the Bedroom [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Big Dildos, Bottom Dean, Dean and Cas using magic, Dean is a slut for Cas' cock no matter the shape and size, Eggpreg, Fisting, Full Consent, Kinda, Knotting, Laying the fake eggs, M/M, Prolapse, Rimming, Size Kink, So Cas shifts and fucks Dean as a dragon, mindreading, they are just fake eggs for their kinky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: The next step has come to Dean and Cas' spiced up sex life. Their next fantasy to fullfil is Dean being fucked by Cas in a dragon's form. Bonus: they wanted to lay eggs in Dean for a while now.***The first chapter is the actual fucking, the second chapter is Dean giving birth to those eggs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not betared, english is my second language but I hope you'll like it anyway.

Fuck, he was so loose, there were no better words for it. After Cas fisted his ass for hours and made him come untouched over and over, he was a sloppy, wide open hole and they both loved it.

He declined to wear anything but his favorit dead-men-robe and Sam was out of the bunker for the weekend to spend some quality time with Eileen for a change. So they were free to do as they pleased. 

He did what he does on days like these, did a bit cleaning in the common areas and made lunch for himself and Cas. Even if the dork won’t eat a bite, but still.

His lazy clothes meant that whenever Cas was nearby, he just pushed the robe aside and pushed his fist deep in Dean’s loose and wet ass. It wasn’t even an ass anymore, he had a massive prolapse which made every touch more tender and awesome. When he felt like it, he just bent over some furniture, reached behind himself and pushed his own fist into his hole.

He was gaping so bad, and the thought alone always made his poor dick perk up.

The really fun part started right after he ate his lunch.

Cas, the bossy asshole, ordered him into their bedroom and made him stuff his ass with his four inch wide plug. The problem was? He was too loose to hold it in… Which meant…

″Work on this one,″ said his angel and held up the new monster they ordered a few weeks ago. It was definitly wider and longer than the one that was literally sliding out of his ass. Fuck, it will be a painful and tight fit.

″How big is it?″

″The site said it’s twelve inch long and five inch at its widest.″

″Are you kidding me? It won’t fit.″

″A month ago I fucked you as a horse and you were able to take my inhuman penis. It was fifteen inch long and you felt it deep in your belly. You’ll be able to get this one in you. And when you do it, I promise you that I’ll fuck you in a shape of a creature that’s cock has the same size as this. Bigger, if you want it.″

He didn’t need more convincing. He pushed the rather _small_ toy out of his hole, kneeled on the bed and hold out his hands for the sizeable dildo.

″Gimme that. I want to feel a real fucking, like yesterday, so let me get on with it.″

″Good boy.″

Fuck… The words made his dick fatten again between his legs.

He put the toy on the bed, got into position and started to lower himself on it. His prolapse took half of it pretty easily but then he reached the wider parts. Holy shit, it was really big. But he was Dean Winchester, horny as fuck and determined.

He moaned and cursed and ignored his smirking fiancé at the end of their bed and just kept going.

And he did it. He made his body accept the enermous intrusion and he was sitting on it with trembling thighs.

″Good. Now clench on it hard and go to the garage and wait for me. If Bruce falls out of your hole, I won’t fuck you for a week and you won’t be allowed to cum till your punishment is over.″

″You are joking, right? With _this_?″ he gestured towards the dildo between his asscheeks. ″It’s impossible. It’s too big, I won’t even be able to get up from this bed with it.″

″In this case, you better practice and make it to the garage in fifteen minutes. Do as I say or use your safeword.″

He shut his mouth tight and nodded.

″Good. Now go. I’ll meet you there.″

And with that, he left the room and Dean was still bewildered for a couple of minutes. Then he snapped out of it, because he had a fuck-date that he wouldn’t miss for anything.

He clenched hard on the toy and tried to get up from the bed. Nope, not working. As he tried to lift his hips up, a few inches of the heavy dildo slipped out of him. Okay, it was just a try, it doesn’t count, Cas won’t be mad. He knew better than to cheat because Cas, the bastard would know. Dean didn’t know how, but the angel had some kind of truth-sensing powers when it came to Dean.

Okay, try again. Clench aaaaand… Yes, yes, yes, it was working. Like someone who didn’t want to shit himself, he clenched hard on the toy and slowly got up from the bed. And he was standing. Holy shit, this monster felt bigger in his standing position.

Okay, you can do it! Now just walk. Slooowly, one step after another.

There were some close calls, but he made it to the garage and by then he was panting hard and sweating heavily. 

A few minutes later one of the garage’s small room’s door opened and… Dean mouth just dropped. The creature that walked out to him was… Impossible. They didn’t exist, well, not in this form.

But yeah, if the tale’s were real… It was a dragon, straight out of the fairy tales.

It was at least 10 foot tall, he was massive and the dick between his legs… Okay, he really needed the prepartion with the dildo deep in his guts. He slipped his hands on his bulging belly and imagined the dragon’s massive penis being in its place. He moaned loudly and licked his lips.

″Damn, Cas. Kinky as hell. I can’t wait to feel that big boy in me.″

_′Wait until I knot you.′_

″You what? You… You have a knot too?″ The creature nodded and Dean swore again. ″Okay, what are we waiting for? Come ’ere and fuck me good.″

The monster growled deep in his chest and its voice made Dean shiver from head to toe.

He reached for the toy in his gaping hole and let his muscles relax and slowly pulled it out.

When it was in his hands… Fuck, it was really deep in him. Hot.

″How do you want me?″ he asked the dragon.

There were no verbal answers. Cas moved, grabbed Dean with his big hands, and was mindful to not hurt him with his claws. He lifted Dean up and just… Positioned him over his long shaft and like some glove, he just put him on his cock. Right until his dick was bulging his belly out.

Dean moaned like it was his job and shut his eyes. Being at the creature mercy, being just a fucktoy for him to use… It was several kinds of hot and he was hard too between his legs.

And Cas just… Made him take more and more of his enermous cock and just lifted him up and down on his dick, like Dean was just some kind of ragdoll. And he was, he was just a tool to use and he loved every minute ot it.

The dick kept going and going and his ass was just a loose channel for Cas to use. Up and down, over and over and Dean already felt like he will pass out.

Then… Then he felt the knot. It started to get bigger and bigger and Cas was not kidding, it was far more larger than Bruce or Cas’s average size.

He moaned and mumbled incoherently between them and he barely registered that he was begging for Cas to don’t stop and knot him.

And when he did… When the knot was fully formed and catched on his poor, not-really-existant rim… He came and blacked out.

When he came too… The pleasure was still intense in his body and he felt so fucking full.

His boyfriend’s dragon cock was knotted deep in his guts and he was filled with so much come that he was like a 5 months pregnant women. Or more. Fuck, he maybe pass out again, it was too good.

He laid his head on Cas’ shoulders, the scales were cool and pleasent under his head.

Then he felt it.

Something big shifted in his ass, it felt like the knot went deeper in him but… No, the knot was still there but… Something was pushing inside of him. Something… Hard and big.

He whimpered and his poor muscles tried to clench around the thing.

″Cas? What-… What is this?″ His voice was shaking hard, just like his whole body. And the thing just kept going and going and the pressure was mindblowing.

_′I’m laying my eggs in you. Hold still, there’s still three more that I want to put in your belly.′_

Dean shut his eyes, bit is bottom lip and when the egg moved past his prostate, the pressure made him come again. His cock was soft, it didn’t have time to get up again but it wasn’t necessary. With Cas, he started to have orgasms with stimulating his prostate and he was able to come as many times as Cas wanted him to.

The egg kept going and he missed a few inches while he was shaking with pleasure. Now that he payed attention to it, the full feeling in his belly was not the same as what he felt when Cas pumped him full with dog cum or horse cum. This thing was hard in his belly. He put his hand on his stomach and he felt the outline of it under his fingers.

″How much did you put in me while I was out?″

_′ You blacked out, your body was pliant and loose and I already laid three in you. Now, hold still, let yourself loose and let me put this one in you too.″_

Dean moaned loudly but tried to did what his angel asked from him.

The stretch in his insides was incredible, he never felt that open before. The egg moved and with a last push, it was deep in his belly. He didn’t know what kind of magic Cas used to make him able to carry the eggs but it was still hot as hell. Painful but also too good and when the last two one pushed deep in him, he came again. Twice.

Then the knot started to go down and Cas pulled out. He laid him down on the floor and the cold under him was like a blessing. He was tired and happy and so fucking pregnant with Cas’ fake eggs. They talked about it a few months ago and was happy that his fiancé surprised him again and let him live through one of his dirty fantasies.

He heard the unmistakeable sounds of Cas’ shifting but he was not able to open his eyes.

Cool hands touched his full belly and he whimpered.

″You did good. Now I’m going to heal your ass properly, it will be tight again as you were when you still was a virgin. I want you to open up for those eggs a few days later and push them out. Is this okay for you?″

″Fuck yeah, do it. I can’t wait for it. But until then, you’ll have some time to enjoy me being full with these fake eggs. Shit, I’m so full, I don’t think that I can get up. Come on, gimme your hand and help me.″

Cas offered his hand to him, he grabbed it and together they managed to get him on his feet.

He looked down and his mouth fell open.

″Holy shit, how big are those eggs? And how big was you knot?″

Cas touched his prolapse and tender ass and in the next second he felt his muscled tighten up again. Wow, it will be crazy to give birth to those eggs after this.

″The diameter of my knot was nearly 6 inches. My penis was 11 inches long and the eggs in you are nearly as wide as my knot was. When you push them out 3 days later, it will be bigger than my knot. Don’t worry, I’ll open you up and and you’ll be able to give them birth.″

″Fuck, you are really obssessed with me being full and fake-pregnant.″

″Yes. I find the sight of you very arousing.″ Cas took a look at him, from head to toe and Dean felt himself blush.

″Okay, now, go back to my room, I think I need to sleep but I’m not sure how I will do it with being this full and heavy.″

″You are barely carrying the weight of an infant child.″

″Well, maybe, but it’s still… So much. Don’t worry, it’s good. Come on, let’s go.″

He didn’t complain when Cas put his hand on the small of his back and lead him back to their room.

He stopped in front of his mirror and groaned. He put his hands on his naked, very very big belly and saw the outlines of some of the eggs.

″Fuck. That’s some view, I have to agree.″

Cas walked behind him and hugged him, laid his hands on Dean’s on his belly.

″You are beautiful.″

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

″Admit it, you can’t wait to fuck me while I’m still fat with your eggs.″

Cas nodded and just kissed the side of his neck. Holy shit, they will have some fantastic days.

He can’t wait for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought that the hot part was over, well, I think you were wrong. Time to push out those eggs, right? xD

Dean throw his head back and moaned in pleasure-pain. Cas promised him that he’ll let his body go into a not-so-horrible-labor while his body was preparing to give birth to those fake eggs in his belly, but holy shit, it was still a huge amount of pain to bear. Okay, the angel said that women suffer more and right now they just did this to have some kinky fun. But still, it was painful… And no matter the contractions in his abdomen, he was hard too.

″For fucks sake, when can I push them out? I’m gonna rip apart, it’s too much, Cas.″

His fiancé just rolled his eyes and pushed his fist deeper in him.

Now Dean’s moan was induced by the pleasure he felt from that delicious thrust in his hole.

Cas had to open him up a bit, he said that if he won’t do it, Dean’s muscles will rip while pushing the eggs out, so no thanks, he voted for the awesome fisting session.

He was still tight, okay, Cas fucked him a few times while he was pregnant with the eggs – fuck, those were some incredible fuckings, they loved it so much. So the angel took his time and when he induced his labor, he also started to fist him open.

In and out, he opened his fist in him, then closed it, again and again, and Dean was a slut for the stretch. He loved that he can feel this again, pushing his limits time after time.

″Okay, I think you are ready, the first egg is almost in your channel, waiting for you to push it out.″

″What?″ Dean shrieked in disbelief. He know how big those eggs were in him, shit, Cas even promised that they’ll grow a bit inside in him.

″Like I said, I lessened the pain you feel now, if you were in a real labor now, I guess you’d be screaming and well, your penis won’t be erect.″

″Thanks, Dr. Frankeinstein, good to know.″ He sassed his fiancé and groaned. Okay, Cas was right, this thing really wanted to get out.

Cas put his hands on his knees, pulled them wider apart and looked down at Dean’s stretched hole.

″You are ready. Feel the egg move inside you and push. You’ll be okay, I’ll monitor the level of your pain and I won’t let it overhelm you.″

″I know, I know, thanks, I guess.″ He still panted like someone on a long run and grit his teeth.

Cas was right, it was painful but not that much and he was still hard as fuck. _Okay, let’s do this._

Fuck, fuck, fuck, it was big and moved in him, started to get out of him, sliding painfully slowly in his lubed up, stretched out hole.

He literally felt his muscles stretch so wide and the egg was now pressing his prostate hard but he couldn’t stop, not now, he has to push it out. He barely heard Cas’ encouriging words, his mind shut him out and he only had thoughts for the things his body’s going through.

Push, push, push, the pressure was still incredible on his prostate and… Fuck, he felt his hole opening up for the egg and moving, moving, stretching his muscles wide and it’s just kept going, stretching his hole wider and… The pressure was gone from his prostate and he had to stop and took a breath.

He felt it. That’s why he had to stop. To marvel the feeling in his ass. The egg was halfway in him and the widest part was still stuck in him.

″Incredible.″ Said a husky voice between his open legs. Cas was mesmerized with the sight in front of him and that gave an idea to Dean.

″You’ll have to record the next one. Now I have to push this one out but… Fuck, I want to see too. Not just feel this… Fuck, it’s so good, Cas, so fucking good.″

He grabbed his own tighs hard, took a deep breath and pushed. He just looked at Cas, never moved his eyes from him and seeing his fiancé’s face, his eyes glued to Dean’s obscenely open ass and having the boner of his life in his slacks was worth everything.

His ass opened wider for the egg’s biggest part and when he pushed that out too and his hole finally clenched around nothing… His cock gave a wild twitch and shot come out on his big belly.

He panted hard and fast and barely registered that the second egg was already in his channel, trying to get out of him too. He had to push, he had to push it out and marvel on the incredible feeling in his ass.

He didn’t know when did Cas grabbed his mobile and like he asked, recording their kinky session of theirs. But he did and the thought made Dean moan loudly and work on the egg like his life depended on it.

So good, so fucking good. Shit.

When the widest part stuck in his poor rim again, he stopped to take some deep breaths.

That’s when he felt it. Cas fingers touched his stretched out rim and made Dean whimper from the pleasure.

″Beautiful,″ said his fiancé in a husky voice.

Dean moaned again and clenched on the egg. It was a mistake, he shouldn’t have done it. His poor, soft dick twitched between his legs and he whined pitifully.

″Come on, Dean, push it out. Let me see you prolapse on your egg.″

Yepp, that’s it, Cas will be the death of him. Cause of death: endless pleasure with the kinky fiancé of his.

He did as he was told, listened to his body and pushed hard and the egg slowly slid out of his tender ass.

″Good,″ said his angel and put the phone aside. ″Now I want you to get on your hands and knees and work the next one out like that.″

″Are you serious? I can’t move, fuck, the next one is already on it’s was. Fuck, fuck, fuck, CAS.″

He was right, he didn’t have time, this one just slid right into his channel, and was already past his prostate and he had to push, had to push, push, PUSH.

It was too fast, too good, and he nearly screamed when he worked on the widest part of the egg.

Then it popped out and he collapsed boneless on the bed.

″Now, Dean. Get on your hands and knees.″

Holy shit, that was the commanding tone of Cas and it made his poor cock perk up for him.

″Okay, okay, just help me, asshole,″ he grumbled loudly and yelped when his boyfriend slapped his sore ass. Shit, he won’t survive the night and he still has three eggs to work on.

It was a hard work to move from his back and settle in front of Cas on his hands end knees. His belly was still huge and heavy, no matter that slowly, the fouth egg was making his way into his abused channel.

Cas moved behind him and when he felt a hot mouth on his cock, he clenched on the egg now resting at his prostate. 

″Cas, god, Cas, don’t stop. Fuck. Please.″

″Work, Dean, push the egg out.″

Dean nodded as an answer and did as he was told. But the wet heat left his cock too soon and he whimpered for it like a slut he was right now. The egg was stuck in his wide open anus and the stretch was still maddening. Then… He felt it. A wet tongue at his poor rim, slowly licking him while he was held open with the egg.

He shouted, whimpered, begged, did anything he could so Cas won’t stop. His tongue was heaven and Dean was sure he’ll come again pretty fast.

Some fingers touched his poor rim too and when he though he’ll pass out from the pleasure, Cas did the incredible. He just pushed the egg back into him, right into his prostate and Dean came screaming and trembling and he didn’t stop coming, not until he pushed the egg properly out this time. 

He would’ve collapsed on the bed if Cas didn’t hold him up and turn him on his back again.

Ha panted, still trembled and barely felt Cas hand sliping into his open ass. He felt him stroke the fifth egg, pushing it back whenever it started to get into his channel so he can give birth to it too.

The pleasure was intense, it didn’t stop, not since he came the last time, Cas somehow was able to up it again and again. He didn’t know how many times did the angel push the egg back, but when he finally felt Cas pull out and the egg slipping after him in an easy glide, he wasn’t able to keep his eyes open.

Fuck, and he still had one egg in him.

And the hand… Shit, Cas was in him again, doing the same with the last egg. Push it back, again and again, into his stomach, so it bulged out again and again.

He didn’t feel pain anymore, shit, he couldn’t even remember when was the last time he felt anything but pure ecstasy.

Dean wasn’t able to hear Cas anymore, wasn’t able to open his eyes to look at him. Just screamed when the egg was finally snugly in his channel and he was able to push it out. His ass was sore and tired and it was too hard to push on it. 

Cas probably sensed that too. He just… He felt the hand in him again, grabbing the big egg in him and while he pushed, Cas pulled it out.

The pleasure peaked and he blacked out.

xxx

There were soft mumblings at his ear, a warm washclothe stroking tenderly his skins, his belly, his cock, and his aching hole. Fuck, he felt it. Probably a prolapsed, red and abused, non-existent asshole. He loved it.

″Please…″

″Shh, I’m here, Dean, what do you want?″

″Mmhh…″

″Dean?″

He squirmed in his place, worked himself onto his side and pushed his ass back to Cas’ warm body.

″Your hand… Please, I’m too empty, I need it.″

Cas groaned deep in his chest but did as he was asked. Slowly touched his sore hole and pushed his fist deep into his belly in one, slow go.

″Better?″ Asked his fiancé in a husky voice.

″Yes. Thank you… Love ya’…″

Maybe Cas said something… Maybe he said it back, he was not sure. All he felt was warm in his chest, warm in his belly and ass and he felt safe and at home.

He was at least in peace on Cas’ hand.

And he loved it.


End file.
